


Secret dancing

by honeycrown96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Burlesque, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Secrets, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycrown96/pseuds/honeycrown96
Summary: I’ve not written in a long time but I really love Levi and Nico .Hope you guys like it here it goes.:)





	Secret dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve not written in a long time but I really love Levi and Nico .  
> Hope you guys like it here it goes.:)

Nico and Levi were cuddled up in the couch when an pleasing idea popped into Levi’s head which he wished to share with his lover.  
“I have a secret talent that I do when am on my own” Levi stated with a subtle excitement.  
Nico turned to look at his nerdy lover with curiosity and he smiled “Are you going to tell me what the talent is“.  
The shorter guy laughed “ No love am going to show you” he replied.  
The cute nerd came closer to his boyfriend and gave him a brief kiss than he smiled saying “ wear something comfortable , I’ll be right back”  
Leaving the taller boy even more curious than before.  
.  
.  
.  
Levi teased with a smirk “ I have a few rules that comes with the talent am about to show you Nico raised an eyebrow and slight grabbed his nerdy lovers hands pulling him closer to reign kisses on the shorter man’s neck.  
“There’s only one rule baby, no touching and talking during the show”Levi pointed out sassily.  
Feeling the taller man’s soft lips on his neck made him giggle “I need to get changed Baby”  
The taller boy whispered through the light kisses “what is this secret talent that is turning me on even before I see it “  
Levi places both his hands on is lovers neck raising his face to meet his eyes and murmured “I really got to go change”  
Nico replied “okay”.  
reluctantly letting go of his nerdy lover.

Nico changed to his deep blue robe and he sat on the sofa with his legs wide open leaving his robe open revealing his bare chest and the orange boxers he was wearing underneath.

Levi walked out of the room wearing a gold tight shiny tiny short with one of Nico’s T-shirt that has been tied into a knot to make it fitted showing a bit of his belly. 

Nico licked his lips sensated by how sexy his boyfriend looked “ Baby you look so HOT”he exclaimed.  
Levi looked up from his phone smiling and replying “One rule - No talking or touching till after the show” He winked and turned back to his phone to connect his Bluetooth to the speakers and played Earned it by The Weeknd.  
Levi whined to the tune of the music. around one of the dinning-table chair he did some burlesque moves which was turning his boyfriend on.

Nico felt his cock getting harder and harder through the cotton fabric of the boxers as the dance went on.  
The taller boy bit his lips and squeezed his fist so tight trying to restrain himself from touching his boyfriend as he was getting the best lap dance of his life.  
Levi grinned slowly on the taller boys hardened making him release a loud moan as the smaller man caresses his neck with his hands.

 

As soon as the dance was over Nico bit lips and gave his boyfriend a brief applause with a seductive smoldering look than he bit his lips and said “ Bring that sexy nerdy ass to Daddie”.

 

Levi got on his knees in front of boyfriend and looked up to his boyfriend with a bit of a hungry look , slowly rubbing Nicos cock making him moan with his closed “hmmm that’s good baby” .  
The smaller man took out the top half of his lovers dick through the right leg of the boxer and began to lick the tip of his cock teasing than he paused “ Does this make you feel good Daddie “  
making the taller boy moan even loader “ aaaah yes, baby”  
Levi pulled the boxers off , Stretched his legs to make that possible with ease.  
Allowing the gogo dancer to fully access all of his lovers length with his mouth with a rhythm taking it deep in his mouth than his mouth going up and down on the length of the taller boys cock.  
Precum juices sliding through the sides of his mouth  
Nico assisting by using his hands to gently hold his boyfriends hair the hold he had on his small lovers hair was gentle at first than he put a little more pressure till his dick was in his small lovers throat.  
The taller let his dick go in and out of his lovers mouth almost as if he was fucking his mouth which made his nerdy lover moan with satisfaction.

 

Nico placed two fingers in his lovers hole which caused a sudden arausal causing his lover to arched his Bach in response to the feeling of his fingers inside him.  
Nico replaced his wet fingers with his well lubed dick sliding it slowly into the shorter boys craving hole which made his quiver in excitement of what’s to come.  
Nico looked at Levi briefly and whispered in his ear “ let me know if it hurts”.  
The taller boy’s cock was hitting his lovers prostrate glad at a steady pace causing his balls to clap against his ass.

Levi was moaning and panting which was a turn on for Nico.  
He placed two fingers in his short cute lovers mouth.  
In turn his nerdy lover sucked them mindlessly still moaning with some level of satisfaction coming from being penetrated continuously by his lover’s cock.  
The taller boy could it hold anymore he pulled out his cock cummed all over his Levi’s belly shortly after the shorter boy cummed feeling restless and satisfied and the same time.  
Nico got off of him and later beside him and pulled his boyfriend to lay on his chest as their breathing aligned in silence.  
Nico said “Your secret was so sexy secret” He bit his lower lip “and I would have never pictured you as a dancer”  
The younger man replied with a faint smile “That’s why it’s my little secret from the world but now your in on it” he winked  
the taller boy replied “I guess am stock with you now” he laughed and leaned to kiss his nerdy lover.  
The shorter man replied with a smile “and I love being stock with you “  
The taller boy kissed his boyfriends forehead “ I love your secret.  
He kissed his right cheek “ I love your clumsiness” he kissed his left cheek.  
“ I love your neediness” he kissed his nose.  
“And I love you” than he gave him a deep kiss and they smiled as kiss went on.  
Levi slightly broke the kiss with their lips right in-front of each other than he said “ and I love you “ than they kissed again Nico pulled his lover in between his legs so they were intertwined as they fell asleep in bliss in each other’s arms .


End file.
